The present invention relates generally to a urine collection system and, more particularly to a urine collection pan attachable to a toilet and connected by a tube to a semi-automatic collection unit having a spring-operated syringe.
Present medical services worldwide do not provide any convenient means for millions of women who need to submit urine samples for analysis. Women in many countries must use a container that is identical to that used by men for the same purpose. The urine is typically collected by passing a cup through the urine stream. The urine is then transferred from the cup to a container for transport prior to processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,410 to Hansen et al. discloses a device for collecting and testing fluid specimens, including urine. Several embodiments of invention the include a barrel and plunger arrangement which inserts an absorbent material into a fluid stream or into a container such as a cup which holds the fluid to be collected. Once the fluid sample is absorbed, the absorbent material is withdrawn into the barrel and the barrel is sealed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,829 to Thieme et al. discloses a syringe-type device for collecting oral fluids. The device includes an absorbent pad impregnated with a hypertonic solution which increases the recovery of a test substance such as immunoglobulin. To recover the oral fluid, the absorbent pad is placed within the oral cavity for approximately 40 seconds to two minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,130 to Guirguis discloses a device for collecting, processing and analyzing biological fluids such as urine. The device includes a transporter assembly connected to a resin/sample container. The combined assembly and container are inserted into a cylindrical tube containing a urine specimen. Movement of the assembly and the container down the cylindrical tube functions to separate and collect the fluid and particulate components in the urine specimen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,071 to Duffy et al. discloses a device for making a customized female urine receptacle for incontinent females. The customized receptacle having a rim with a surface contour matching the uro-genital tissue which it contacts. The receptacle is then connected to a collection means such as a bag which is strapped to the user's leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,280 to Rickard discloses a portable urinal and flush system. The portable urinal can be a bottle having male and female adapters or the bottle itself can be made in both male and female configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,496 to Seymour discloses a saliva sampling device. This device includes a saliva collector which is a piece of filter paper that is inserted in the user's mouth to collect the saliva.
The present invention is directed to the problem of improving the collection of urine from a urine stream and the semi-automatic transfer of that urine to a container for processing.